Forever and Always
by omgcheesenips
Summary: Edward and Jacob are dating, and Jacob has a secret. When Edward finds out will their relationship crumble, or can true love save the day?
1. The Secret

Chapter 1- The Hidden Secret

It started out as a normal day. I woke up at about 12:30 in the afternoon, took a shower, and went to visit Edward at his house. It was a Tuesday afternoon, so his whole family was out hunting. When I got there, he was waiting for me on the front porch. When I got to him, he greeted me with open arms. We made out for a while on the porch, and then we went inside to watch some gay porn. I looked into his beautiful amber eyes, and I felt my heart melt like butter. It had been about seven months since we had started dating. After the death of Bella, Edward was really upset, and I decided to comfort him… and we found that we were in love.

I was a werewolf, and he was a vampire. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. He was just too damn beautiful. "Jacob, love?" he said. I looked at him, and he said, "Do you want some popcorn?" I replied, "Yes," and he came back five minutes later… with no popcorn, but he was naked. He had whipped cream all over him and a bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand, and a bottle of KY jelly in the other. "Ready for some fun, sweetheart?" Edward said in his most seductive voice. I couldn't help myself; I went in for a kiss. I could feel myself getting hard.

Just at that moment, I heard something that sounded like people… and voices… and I thought, "Oh, shit… his family!" Edward must have heard it too, for he immediately went back into his room, wiped the whipped cream off, hid the KY jelly, put away the chocolate syrup, and changed back into his clothes. Just as Edward came back out of his room and turned the porn off, Alice walked in, looking slightly disappointed about something

"Is something wrong, Alice?" asked Edward. I couldn't believe I was so close… and then his damn family had to walk in. Alice gave Edward a troubled look and said, "We lost Emmett… We can't find him anywhere," Alice said, looking tired. And then I remembered. Yesterday, I was at Edward's house, and I was talking to Emmett, Edward's older brother, about how Edward and I can't have sex because he's afraid he will kill me. Emmett, on the other hand, said that Rosalie's been a bit boring lately too. He said to meet him at the Motel 8 down the street at 3:00 P.M. After Alice said this, I pretended to read a text message on my cell phone, and I said, "My dad wants me home. I'll see you later." I gave Edward a kiss goodbye, and headed for the hotel.


	2. The Action

I drove down to the motel where Emmett was waiting. I checked into room 8 and knocked on the door. When I walked in, however, I did not only see Emmett… I saw Bella's older sister, Melanie. I could not believe this. Bella's sister? A couple weeks ago, Bella got in a tragic car accident and died. Did Emmett honestly expect me to have sex with Melanie? I couldn't…

"I've been waiting for you….", said Emmett as he began to unzip his pants. He motioned for me to come sit beside him on the bed. Melanie looked at me with a seductive grin. She was so gorgeous, with curly mocha colored hair and chocolate eyes, just like Bella's. I sat down beside Emmett, who now had his pants and his underwear completely off. I knew what was about to come, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I loved Edward with all my heart, but I knew I could never go very long without sex in our relationship. I had sexual needs, and if Edward refused to satisfy them I would have to turn to Emmett or someone else to do it.

Melanie kneeled down on the floor in front of us. She had taken her shirt and bra off and I gazed at her supple breasts. They looked soft and delicate. For a moment I wanted to touch them, but I didn't because I thought of Edward. I knew that I would have to get over my guilt if I was going to enjoy myself this afternoon. Emmett motioned for Melanie to come over to him. She obeyed, and before I knew it she was sucking his cock, pumping it in and out of her mouth slowly. I watched in heated enjoyment as I became increasingly aroused. When she pulled away from him, Emmett was looking like he was on cloud nine. She turned to me and asked, "Want a blow job?"

I was rooted to the spot. I didn't know what to say or do, so I nodded, and she came over to me and pulled my pants off. Suddenly she covered my dick with her wet mouth. I was in heaven within seconds. This went on for several minutes until she pulled away, sticky white liquid dripping from her mouth.

The craziest thing happened next. Melanie pulled out a doobie and started smoking it. "Aren't you going to offer me some?" asked Emmett with a smirk. I was feeling very awkward and out of place. I began thinking of Emmett. I wanted to feel his rock hard abs and run my fingers through his hair. I was starting to feel aroused again as I watched Emmett place the doobie in his mouth. He was looking so hot and I couldn't help but imagine that he was putting my cock in his mouth. I no longer thought about Edward. To hell with him! All I wanted right now was Emmett and Melanie.

Emmett passing me the joint interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed it and quickly inhaled the smoke. I instantly felt as though I was floating. Then, Melanie, Emmett, and I smoked the last of the joint. Emmett motioned for me to get closer to him and Melanie, and Emmett started fucking me in the ass. While he was busy doing that, I started to eat out Melanie. Emmett was thrusting fast and hard. It hurt so badly but at the same time it felt amazing. While I was eating Melanie out, she sighed and moaned quietly. I felt guilty, but I didn't care. This was so much better than jacking off because Edward won't have sex with me.

About six minutes later, Melanie said that she had to leave. Emmett and I were left alone in the motel room, and so we decided to 69. I felt him sucking on my dick with his warm, wet mouth. I felt myself jizz in his mouth. I was still busy sucking his huge penis. When about an hour had passed we were so worn out that I decided to leave. I asked Emmett, "Can we do this again some time?" But to my greatest disappointment, he said no and muttered something that sounded like "already betrayed Edward enough." I was pissed, so I slammed the door and left.


	3. The Confession

I went home, completely disgusted with myself, but at the same time, very pleased. I was planning on calling Edward, but my father had me doing chores all night. When I woke up the next morning, I remembered that it was my birthday. I turned 18 today. I took a shower, and went to Edward's place. When I got there, his whole family was waiting in the living room. They all said "Happy birthday, Jacob!" Emmett winked at me and I had to look away.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Edward asked me. "Of course," I replied. I was surprised because he beat me to asking him if I could talk to him… oh well. We walked into his bedroom he started kissing me. I pulled away from him, and I replied, "There's something I need to tell you…" Edward said, "Wait, me first." He kneeled down onto his knee and pulled out a small black box. I didn't even want to know what was in it. Edward said, "Jacob Black, I love you forever and always. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe it. It felt like my heart was going to explode. There was no way I could deny him. I thought to myself, _in order for our marriage to work, I need to be completely honest with him. I need to tell him what I did…_ I said quietly, "Edward, that's very sweet of you, and I accept your proposal. But first, there's something I need to talk to you about. Last night, when Alice came in and said that they lost Emmett… Well, I knew where he went… and I left, because he wanted me to follow him. I went to a Motel and Bella's sister, Melanie, was there. She sucked my cock and then Emmett fucked me in the ass… and then… I ate Melanie out… and I'm so sorry. I don't think I've ever fucked up as much as last night. It's just that I was bored in our relationship and you couldn't meet my sexual needs, so I turned to someone else. And now I feel as though there's a huge weight on my shoulders." At that precise moment, Edward put his finger to my lips to keep me from talking. He said, "It's okay… I know we've been dating for seven months, but I didn't want to kill you. I wouldn't be able to bear it… But I actually did have a surprise for you today… I was going to have sex with you. I forgive you, because I love you. I will forget this, and I hope you will too, because no matter what, I will always love you. So… where were we? Oh yes."

He started to take my shirt off while he kissed me, and I could feel myself getting hard, for the third time in two days. I was so excited I could hardly stand it. I felt like an asshole for cheating on Edward, but he is very forgiving. For that, I am grateful.

He started to unzip his pants and I did the same. We lied down on his bed and he began fucking me. It was so pleasurable that I couldn't help but moan. Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing. Our loud moans filled the room. I was sure that the rest of his family could hear, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that Edward was finally giving me my wish. After about twenty minutes Edward and I came, both at the same time, and we kept fucking for another 20 minutes. When Edward pulled away from me, he was looking hot and sweaty. I just couldn't help myself; I leaned in and kissed him as hard as I could. My birthday could not have been any better.


	4. Commitment Issues

The next couple of weeks following my birthday were a little hectic. My family and Edward's family were both trying to get the wedding set up, and it was taking a lot of work. The wedding was set for July 19th. Edward and I had hot, passionate sex every chance we got, and we were thinking of adopting a baby soon after we get married.

I had been thinking nonstop about the decision I made in agreeing to marry Edward. I was starting to feel a little uneasy, because getting married to the love of my life at the tender age of 18 is something I hadn't ever thought about. I needed to talk to Edward to make sure that my decision was a good one and that Edward is taking it as seriously as I am.

When I got to his house (this is one of the few days we had spent away from each other ever since my birthday) he was reading a book in his bedroom. When I knocked, he said, "Come in." I walked in, and he said, "Oh, hello baby." He pulled me into his arms and started kissing me. As much as I loved his kisses, I had to stop and pull away. I said, "Look, I really need to talk to you about this wedding thing." He said, "What's the matter?" He looked really worried. I replied, "It's just… I'm not sure if I'm ready for the commitment. I mean, we're both really young still, and I don't know… I'm just wondering if I made the right decision. I need your reassurance, and your comfort. I will marry you. I just want to make sure that we're ready before we take the plunge."

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I could see the burning passion that he has probably been feeling ever since he and I were last together. I could tell that all he wanted to do was take me into his arms and kiss me and make love to me, but I had to look past that and, with some effort, I did. Edward said, "I know _I'm_ ready. I will do whatever it takes to have you until the end of my life… Are you ready? Are you willing to love me until the end of your life?" I thought about this for a minute.

Of all the people in my family, and of all my friends and the people I have met in my life, I have never shared as much with them as I have with Edward. I feel closer to him than I am with anyone else, Bella included. Bella and I had been great friends, but I always felt that I could open up more to Edward. We have had fun times together, and if I choose not to marry him now, but to wait, I would be letting him go in a way. So, with some confidence, I said, "Yes. I am ready to marry you and to make you mine for the rest of my life. I promise."

He looked into my eyes again and I said, "I love you." He said, "I love you too, baby." He pulled me into his arms and I looked into his eyes and saw the burning passion stirring. I could tell that it had taken some self-control to not make out with me while I was talking. I heaved a sigh and took his face in my hands and kissed him as hard as ever. I got really hot and horny all of a sudden, and so I asked Edward if he wanted to 69 me, and he said yes. So we took our clothes off and fucked each other on his bed for a while. It felt so amazing that I just had to moan out loud. I hope his family isn't home…


	5. The Rehearsal Dinner

I stayed the night at Edward's house the night before the rehearsal dinner. We had sex a lot of the night, so I didn't get much sleep, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that in a couple days' time we would be happily wed. He would be mine forever and ever. When I woke up in the morning, Edward wasn't in his room, which was odd because he's usually right next to me when I wake up. I went downstairs, I found him frying some eggs. I said, "What are you doing?" He replied, "I'm making you breakfast." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He was so sweet sometimes.

"Are you nervous about today?" he asked me. I said, "No, not really… I'm actually kind of excited. Are _you _nervous?" Edward said, "Not the tiniest bit." He put the eggs on a plate, which also had bacon and pancakes. We sat at the table in dining room. He watched me eat, and I asked, "What the hell are you looking at?" Edward replied, "You are just so cute when you eat… I love it." I leaned over to him and kissed him. I pulled away after a few seconds though because I had to go take a shower and get ready for later. The guests were coming over to Edward's house at 5:00 P.M. and it was already 1:00.

After I was showered and dressed, I went downstairs to find Edward looking up at me. We went up to his bedroom, and I sat down on his bed. He sat next to me and started making out with me. He kissed me softly and then harder and then soft again. It was 2:30, and that meant we still had enough time to have sex for a little bit. The guests would start coming at around 4 or 4:30, so we decided to have sex for an hour. Edward was sucking my dick, and telling from the sounds he was making, he enjoyed it. I ran my hand through his hair and started moaning. A came a little while later, and now it was my turn to suck Edward's cock.

Time passed too quickly. Pretty soon it was time for us to get ready. Edward and I went downstairs and went out the back door into the back yard. He noticed that my hair was messed up a little bit, so he fixed it and we went to greet our friends and family, holding hands. They all smiled at us when we went up to them, but some of them looked a little bit awkward. Some of Edward's family wasn't too pleased that he was marrying a boy, but you can't always get what you want.

After an hour or so of talking and eating, people started making toasts. I didn't even hear what they all were saying because I was busy looking into Edward's amber eyes. They were soft and looking right back into my brown eyes. He was playing with my hand under the table, but then he stopped playing with it and moved his hand to where my penis was, and I whispered, "Not now. Wait a couple minutes, okay? This shit is almost over." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Oh, how I loved him…

After thirty minutes of people talking shit about how they wish Edward and me the best in our marriage… blah blah blah… People finally started leaving and after Edward and I said goodbye to them all, we went to my house. My dad was on a fishing trip in Pennsylvania for a week with his friend George, so Edward and I were going to be staying at my house for most of the week for some privacy. I was really thirsty, so I drank some water, and when I was done, I took Edward's hand and led him to my bedroom.

As soon as we crossed the threshold, I started kissing Edward. I closed my door even though I knew there was no one in the house but us. We made out for quite a long time. The sky was dark by the time I pulled away from him. I pulled away to tell him, "Have you ever heard of the Dutch rudder?" Edward said, "No. What is it?" He looked a bit miffed that I pulled away from him, and asked him such a dumb question, but I looked past that. I said, "It's a sex move. Here, take your pants off." He took his pants off and I told him, "Hold on to your dick." He held on to his dick, and I held on to mine. I told him, "You need to move my arm, and I'll move yours."

We started to kiss again. I started to move his arm, and he copied my moves. He didn't seem to know what to do at first, but once he got the hang of it, it felt wonderful. I sighed and moaned. He moaned too. We were still making out, and I put my tongue in his mouth and he licked my tongue. Edward came, and I did too. We did the Dutch rudder for almost an hour until Edward stopped. He pulled away from me and sat on my bed. I asked him, "What's wrong?" He said, "It just feels so damn good… I love you."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me lovingly. He put his tongue in my mouth and I got goose bumps. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. I moved down and got on my knees and started sucking his dick. He started rubbing my back in a seductive manner. I kept on pumping his appetizing dick in and out of my mouth. He came extremely hard, and I could feel it running down my throat.

After Edward came, he screamed, and I looked up. I thought I hurt him, but he looked like he was enjoying himself. "Did I hurt you?!" I asked him, just to make sure. He said, "Fuck no! Keep going, baby." I got back to sucking his dick, and he moaned louder than ever. My mouth was full of jizz. I thought, _mmmmm._ I totally love his jizz. He dazzles me.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue: they live happily ever after… and Jacob gets pregnant.

p.s. this is a fucking joke. Dumbass.


End file.
